


The Answer (Something Entirely New)

by The Almighty Drawing Tablet (CorugatortheTablet)



Category: Metallica
Genre: Crossover, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Steven Universe, M/M, Romance, Smut, metalliverse, written on meth -_-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorugatortheTablet/pseuds/The%20Almighty%20Drawing%20Tablet
Summary: Lars saw it all coming in the vision he relayed to Dave Mustaine."Unlike most occasions, Cliff Burton, leader of the rebellion, will only be accompanied by his renegade shredder, Kirk Hammett. Two of my guards will be slain by Burton's sword. I, on the other hand, will be sliced into pieces with two swords." the drummer explained."By whose doing?" Dave inquired, raising an eyebrow."The Renegade, sir." Lars replied quickly."And.... we'll die a slow, painful death. Crumpled on the floor, we shall lay, waiting for the last drop of blood to desert each of us."That was his vision, set in stone.Until a certain guitarist stepped in and changed everything....





	1. The Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry lol  
> I'm fresh from bingewatching seasons 2-5 of SU  
> I can't help it, there's so many fic ideas!!  
> It's kinda a Gem!AU I guess?  
> It'll be a bit of a songfic.... I'm so sorry please don't kill me...!  
> Also, it takes place in around 1982-83  
> Umm, enjoy! ^^

_**San Francisco Bay Area, Earth, 1982.** _

It was the promising site of a new metal supergroup, but progress was being thwarted by a small group of rebels. A team of diplomats were sent from Homeworld to investigate. Among those was Lars, a drummer, an aristocratic high-ranking thrasher, with the power to see into the future. Assigned to him were three guitarists, common soldiers, with a mission to protect and guard him. Of course, being rowdy 19- to 22-year-old boys fresh from chugging a tad too much beer, things got pretty fucked pretty quick.

“Hammer of Justice, fuck yeah!!” Bob jeered, poising his hammer above James’ head.

“Lame!” James scoffed, strutting off to the side.

“ _My_ weapon is obviously the best!” he bragged, summoning his sword and sticking his tongue out at Bob and Chris.

“But can you do _THIS??_ ” Chris sneered, summoning his gauntlet and slamming his fist forcefully into the ground. Cracks blossomed around and beneath their feet as the ground beneath them trembled and shook, taking all three out of their obnoxious stupor.

 _Oh shit..._ James thought, wondering if sooner or later, the earth would split open and swallow them whole. He held his breath as he watched the cracks dance around Lars’ feet. The drummer still walked on ahead calmly, humming a little tune, as if oblivious to the madness going on around him. _How the FUCK can he be so calm when the planet’s gonna shatter into tiny pieces cuz of Chris’ punch?! ...Wait, is that even possible??_

After what seemed like an eternity of tensely waiting for the shaking to stop and the cracks to stop growing, James finally had the chance to let out the breath he’d been holding for what seemed like a million years as the shaking subsided and the cracks stopped burrowing their way through the ground. Chris was the first one to break the silence with loud, hysterical laughter.

“Holy.... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! OOOOHHH MY _GOD_ , OH MY-- _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_..!” Chris was on his knees, crying tears of laughter like he’d just witnessed the funniest thing.... ever.

“The fuck is your deal?!” Bob snapped as he whacked his fellow guard across the back of the head.

“I... _I’M STRONGER THAN YOU DUMB FUCKS, YOU DUMB FUCKS!!!_ ” Chris howled

“Betcha can’t cause an earthquake like I can, bitch!”

“You know what? You’re right!!” Bob shot back, glaring daggers into Chris’ gray eyes.

“HahahahahahaHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I _KNEW_ YOU’D--” The asshat guitarist’s triumphant spiel was interrupted by Bob’s sharp, curt voice.

“Shut your whore mouth, Marshall. I can’t act like as much of a fucking jackass as you. Not to mention, I’m not too well versed in the art of being a fucking cunt.” _Nice one, Bob._ James thought with a slight chuckle as he watched the conflict escalate much like one would watch a soap opera. (theoretical popcorn)

“Yeah well, at least I don’t have a lame-ass hammer as a fucking weapon, Bob the Builder!!” Chris retorted, standing up and leaning in close to Bob’s face.

“ _Oooooooooohhhhh—_ ” Bob growled as he clenched his fists, to which the sassy little soldier responded with an evil smirk and a tiny giggle.

“At least with a hammer, I can beat your fucking brains out till all that’s left of you is a tiny red splat of blood!” Bob growled, summoning his hammer with a smirk.

“You wanna bring it?” Chris challenged, cracking his knuckles.

“Fuck off, _nerd_.” Bob spat as he took a step forwards and shoved Chris forcefully in the chest with his hammer’s head. Chris went flying, and before James could get out of the way, Chris had already knocked into him.

“A-ah! W-whoa!! H-hey—!” he sputtered, trying and failing to regain his balance as he stumbled backwards and bumped into Lars. Shit. he thought, realizing what he did. James frantically straightened up and saluted the drummer he was serving with the metal horns.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to um.... let me—” Lars brushed his hair out of his face and looked at James with a sweet smile and sparkling green eyes.

“It’s okay. It was bound to happen.” he whispered with a slight giggle.

“Oh... alright then....” James mumbled, bowing his head in an attempt to hide his rapidly reddening face.

They continued walking to Dave’s palanquin in silence. When they were 5 feet away, Lars turned to his guards.

“Don’t pull any stupid shit while I attend to my duties, alright?”

They all saluted him and bowed their heads.

“Yes, sir.”

“Affirmative, Mr. Ulrich.”

“Got it, Lars.”

Lars walked to Dave’s palanquin and knelt down.

“My lord--”

“Dave will be enough.” Dave opened the curtain to his palanquin and looked down at the smaller drummer before him.

“Lars, tell me what will happen here.”

“I foresee the rebels attacking the area. Before they are cornered, they will kill 21 of your soldiers. Two of my guards will be slain by Cliff Burton, whilst I am killed by Kirk Hammett’s swords. And.... we’ll die a slow, painful death. Crumpled on the floor, we shall lay, waiting for the last drop of blood to desert each of us. Immediately after I am killed, the rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here.”

“Very well.” Dave sighed from within his palanquin, relieved.

“Your service was much appreciated, Lars.”

“Thank you, my diamond.” Lars replied, bowing slightly.

“That will be all.” Lars was dismissed with two claps of his master’s hands. He walked back to his guards calmly. James, having overheard the conversation, was barely able to hold back tears.

“Y-you’re gonna die!! I can’t have that happen--” James cried, hugging Lars tightly.

“No, it’s fine.” Lars replied coolly, gently detaching James.

“But I’d be failing my job!! A-and I’ll miss you!! Not to mention, you’re pretty irreplaceable--”

“I know I’ll be a casualty, but I don’t care. I see my whole life laid out before me, and I’ve already accepted all of it. You should too.” Lars replied sternly, putting a hand up to silence James.

Hearing this drove James batshit crazy. Other than the fact that he’d basically be failing his job, the soldier had a special place in his heart for Lars. Though they would never be able to kiss, or hold hands for that matter, that didn’t stop James from wanting to change the future and keep Lars alive. If I die just to keep him alive, then that’s just fine...

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Cliff Burton’s yells.

“DAVE MUSTAINE, LEAVE THIS PLACE!! THIS SUPERGROUP WILL NOT BE COMPLETED, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT ALREADY!!!” James glanced behind him, and sure enough, there was Cliff Burton himself, descending gracefully onto a pillar. Beside him was Kirk Hammett, his terrifying renegade shredder, wielding two swords.

“We... are _METALLICA!!!_ ” Cliff and Kirk cried in unison, before leaping off the pillar and running towards Dave’s palanquin.

“Don’t let them win!” Dave commanded as a drove of mercenaries stampeded their way towards the rebels.

“You’re surrounded, Burton!” a soldier yelled.

“Surrender, you fucking traitors!” another hollered.

James dared to inch a little closer to where the rebels were standing. When he got close enough, he saw that indeed, Cliff and Kirk were trapped inside a circle of Dave’s strongest soldiers. The guard smirked and shook his head as the mob closed in around the rebels.

Cliff wasn’t phased in the slightest. He still had that determined face.

“Heh. Watch me.” he chuckled softly, summoning his shield.

_SLASH!_

_SLICE!_

_SWOOSH!_

The soldiers that had been surrounding the rebels seconds before were reduced to bloody shreds. Bob and Chris collapsed onto the ground, holding their chests as they waited for their inevitable death. Cliff was behind them, grinning triumphantly.

“Hey, Hammett!” he hollered.

“Yeah, Cliff?” Kirk rushed to the side of his partner in crime.

“Let’s get the pretty little princess next.” Cliff whispered.

Kirk nodded and sprinted off, eyes locked on his next target: Lars.

“Hey! Leave him alone, asswipe!” James growled as he tried to block Kirk’s way. Kirk simply grabbed James’ arm and threw him to the side with a parting spit.

The blonde soldier painfully got back up onto his feet, face and hands dirty and scratched. No, I can’t give up. Summoning his sword, he made a lunge for Kirk’s head.

“Oh, silly, silly, _silly_.” Kirk sneered as he whipped around to knock James’ sword out of his hands with his own blade, cutting James’ forehead in the process. _Shit. Fuck. FUUUCKK!_ James thought as he looked at Lars, teary eyed as Kirk leapt up into the air, swords poised to kill.

“Thank you, James. You did your best.” Lars said with a small smile, before looking up calmly at his killer to give him the same sweet smile. Everything is going according to my vision. he thought.

 _He already knew I was gonna fuck up,_ thought James as his tears began to cascade down his cheeks. _He’s already accepted it._

James shook his head as he wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his uniform coat. _I can’t fail him. I love him. I’ve loved him from the second we met. I can’t let him die. I **won’t** let him die. _

And so, just as Kirk’s swords were inches from ripping into the drummer’s sides, James interfered.


	2. Altered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James dove towards Lars, picked him up, and the two went flying. All time seemed to slow down as they looked into each other's eyes, still airborne.
> 
> "What the FOCK, James?! Why did you go and fock everything up, dipshit?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into the groove of writing!! :D

James dove towards Lars, picked him up, and jumped as high as he could away from that bastard renegade. All time seemed to slow down as they looked into each other's eyes, still airborne.

“What the fuck, James?! Why did you go and fuck everything up, dipshit?!” Lars yelled as he slapped James clean across the face.

“I wasn't going to let you die, Lars. I couldn't let that happen... I... care about y--”

_“THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE FOR ACTING LIKE A FUCKING RETARD!!”_ Lars cried as he tackled James onto the ground.

James blushed as he looked up at the drummer on top of him.

“Well, at least if everything's fucked up, I have an excuse to--” James pulled Lars’ face closer to his and kissed him aggressively. Lars was squirming and struggling in James’ grip, but he eventually settled into the kiss in the hopes of getting James off his ass.

“The _fuck_ was that for, Hetfield?!” Lars spat as he broke the kiss, getting off James.

“I think I love you, Lars.” James responded with a smile as he sat up.

“No! Fucking hell, you're acting really fucking weird!” Lars protested as he tried to run. James was too fast him and grabbed Lars by the waist, pulling him onto his lap before he could get very far. As the drummer kicked, struggled, cursed and hissed, James never loosened his grip on his body once.

After a few minutes, Lars finally tired of struggling and gazed into James' eyes, realizing he acted like a complete and total asshole towards his loyal protector.

“S-sorry I acted like a jackass...” Lars mumbled, hugging James tightly.

“How I treated you was uncalled for, I'm so sorry--”  
“Hey, it's fine.” James chuckled, planting a kiss on Lars' forehead.  
“What was the meaning of all that kissing, all that touching...” he asked.  
“I know I've only served you for a year... but you look so handsome in that uniform.... your eyes, I love how they sparkle, even when they're glaring straight into my soul.” James murmured, caressing Lars' cheek.  
“But we're not supposed... you're gonna get... we're fucked aren't we?” the drummer stammered fearfully.  
“A-and you're definitely gonna be executed, I mean--”  
“Lars.” James cut him off with a look.  
“There's tons of me, but there's only one of you. And I'll say it again since you were too angry to hear me the first time.” Lars rolled his eyes, making James chuckle before he said his next words.

“I think I love you, Lars.”  
Lars' jaw dropped, a blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks.  
“I... I think I love you too, James.” he whispered, finally finding the words he wanted to say.  
“Fuck, now that I think about it... you _saved_ me. Shit you...” Realization hit Lars as he buried his face in James' chest.  
“Thank you...”  
“It's my job, princess!” James snickered.  
“Fuck you, Hetfield...”

James silenced the little drummer with another kiss. The smaller one moaned, butterflies tickling the walls of his stomach as James deepened the kiss. James' tongue snaked into Lars' mouth, to which Lars responded with another moan. Their tongues fought a heated war as Lars found himself grabbing the collar of James' uniform so as to bring him closer.

As James and Lars Kissed, Kirk and Cliff watched, puzzled and intrigued.

“What the...?” Kirk murmured, watching the two passionately make out. Shaking his head, he drew his swords with a growl. He was about to run towards the lovesick thrashers when Cliff grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“No. Don't.” Cliff hissed. Kirk slowly put his swords down, giving Cliff a look of utter bewilderment. 

“This is... ...hm?”

Dave's mercenaries began advancing towards the rebel duo at full speed, forgetting momentarily what had happened between Lars and James. 

As the soldiers closed in on the rebels, Cliff glanced left, then right, before grabbing Kirk's hand.

“Let's go.” he whispered.

“Uh... bye!!” Kirk said sheepishly as they jumped away with a crack of lightning. Lars and James were too busy paying attention to each other to see what was happening. Suddenly... 

“ _Ahem_.”

The guitarist and the drummer were taken out of their moment by many high ranking gems looking down at them in disdain.

“The fuck were you thinking?!”

“This is unheard of!!”

“That's unacceptable! A high-ranking drummer having an affair with common scum like a _guitarist?!”_

“They must be _killed!”_

Lars and James separated and stood up to face the angry mob of people circling them.

“Now, now, settle down...” Dave's voice cut through the crowd much like Kirk the Renegade's swords. The circle parted to reveal Dave Mustaine with a sinister smile on his face.

“Well, well, well. _Defects_.” he spat.

“The rebels have fled. You're having an affair with a common fucking _guard_. Lars, this isn’t the scenario you described!!”

“Dave, I can explain.. I have no idea what happened, I’m sorry I—” Lars tried to reason with his redheaded overlord, tears streaming down his cheeks, but it proved futile.

Mustaine clicked his tongue and circled them menacingly.

“You both deserve to burn in the deepest flames of _hell._ ”

“It was my fault! Don't hurt him!” James roared, jumping up in front of Lars as if to protect him.

“Aw, how sweet. You think an act of _true love_ will change my mind?!” Dave cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice.

“They must be executed _immediately_. No trial, no imprisonment. Just kill them right here, right now!” Dave commanded with two claps of his hands.

“We gotta get the fuck outta here!” Lars cried as guns of all kinds were pointed at them.

“How?!” James yelled.  
As one, the guns fired. Lars grabbed James and jumped, the bullets barely grazing their feet.

They landed a few paces away from Dave and his subjects.

“ _GET THEM!”_ he roared, hazel eyes burning with an eagerness to kill.

Lars sprinted as fast as he could, dragging a stumbling, scared James behind him, ducking and dodging bullets with the aid of his future vision. Sooner or later, James could see that they were close to a cliff.

“LAAAARRRSSS! DEAD END! DEAD END!!!” James screamed.

“I know.” Lars said with a smile and a wink as they came closer and closer towards the edge.

Then, Lars jumped, and off the cliff he went, James not too far behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *To_be_continued.ogg*  
> (i had to, i'm sorry...)


	3. Something Entirely New

“LAAAAARSSSS!!!” James wailed.

“Do you realize what you're getting yourself into?! We're FALLING!!!”

“I know.” Lars replied nonchalantly.

“With my powers, I can break our fall. You, on the other hand, need to calm the fuck down. You can panic once we're on solid ground.”

A few minutes later, Lars' feet touched the ground. James jumped out of his arms and started pacing back and forth in a panic.

“You're stuck here! What're we gonna do if they find us?! And it's all my fault! Cliff and Kirk could come around anytime now and kill us!! Holy shit I'm so sorry I did this I--”  
Lars silenced James with a kiss on the cheek. James felt his cock twitch as Lars' lips touched his skin. _Fuck you, princess...._

“We're here now. Let's make the best of it.” Lars said with a grin that made James weak at the knees.

Hands clasped, James and Lars explored the area. The flowers, the trees, the animals...

“Hey look! A butterfly!” Lars gasped.

“Huh?”

“Over there!” Lars exclaimed, grabbing James’ arm as a monarch butterfly fluttered in towards them. James, having had very little education on Earth's organic life, started screaming and jumping around, yelling at the butterfly to go away, as if it would harm him. Lars let the butterfly land on his finger, laughing quietly at James.

“W-what?! What the fuck is so funny?!” James sputtered.

“Calm down, James!” Lars managed to say through his giggles.

“It's just a fucking butterfly! It isn’t gonna hurt you!”  
James took a better look at the butterfly, realizing how beautiful it was.

“It's beautiful.” he finally said as it fluttered off Lars' finger and around their heads.

“But it's not as beautiful as you.” he whispered, taking Lars' hands in his.

~~~~

“In the little time I had to assess this planet, I realized, the organic life is... breathtaking!” Lars remarked.

“Yeah. Pretty fucked Homeworld wants to destroy it all!” James mumbled.

Lars reached up to grab two apples from a tree. Handing the other apple to James, the drummer took a bite out his own. James followed suit, swallowing everything, including the apple's core. Lars shook his head and laughed softly at James’ antics as they continued to explore the area.

 _Where did we go?_  
What did we do?  
I think we made something  
Entirely new...

Tired from all the walking, James and Lars found a hollowed-out tree to stay in.

  
“Sorry if I hit you, James... is your cheek okay?” Lars asked, brushing his hair out of his face so he could see James better.

 _Holy shit, those eyes..._ the blonde guitarist thought, his face turning a rosy shade of pink as he found himself getting lost in Lars' eyes....

“Um, James...” Lars whispered, pointing at James' feet.  
James snapped back to reality, before looking down at his feet. He'd inadvertently started a fire thanks to his lovesick thoughts. _Smooth, Hetfield. Smooth._  
The guitarist lay down not to far away from the fire and gazed at Lars. God, he looked beautiful in that blue dress... he could just imagine pouncing on him and— _  
Shit_. A bulge was rapidly forming at his crotch.

“Fuck..... ummm...” he mumbled, turning away to hide his erection, causing Lars to giggle.

“It's okay, Jamie.” the drummer said, scooting over to the blond-haired boy and laying down beside him.

“Princess...” James growled, turning around to face him. He eyed the smaller boy with a predatory glare. _Oh, just you wait, princess, you're gonna fucking get it..._

“Just saying, but I think you'd be better off fucking me tomorrow when you're not so sleepy.” Lars suggested with that sweet smile of his. James simply shook his head and laughed.

“I love you, Lars...”

“Love you too, Jamie.” Lars replied sweetly, planting a soft kiss on James' forehead.

“Sweet... dreams...”

**——————————————— Later that day... ———————————————**

Lars slowly stripped himself of his dress with a hum, fully aware that James was eyeing him hungrily as he did so. When the dress was finally off, James swore he could’ve come straight from the sight of Lars’ nearly nude body. But then he reminded himself, _have patience, James. Take it slow._

“Lars, I...” James’ thoughts were clouded by lust as he stepped slowly towards Lars, his princess.

“I... want you....” he whispered, pulling the smaller boy towards him. Lars looked up at James, green eyes wide with awe. James pounced on top of Lars, eating up the sight of those wide, starstruck green eyes gazing up at him.

“You... you sure you want this, Larsy?” James asked.

“What more could I possibly want from you?” Lars chuckled.

“Oh Lars... I love you...” James murmured as he lowered his lips onto Lars’ in a soft kiss. The little drummer blushed and whimpered into the kiss as James’ tongue found its way into his mouth. As their tongues tangled and untangled, Lars grabbed onto the blonde boy’s hair, James pulled away, and caressed his lover’s swollen lips.  
But as much as James loved to kiss Lars, he had other plans.

“You're beautiful, y'know that?” James said with a smile as he admired Lars’ body. Lars blushed and squirmed beneath him at the statement.

“Why’re you so embarrassed, Larsy?” James asked with a slight giggle.

“I-I’m not!” Lars insisted, puffing out his cheeks.

“You have such a beautiful body after all,” he whispered seductively, before reaching down to suck on Lars’ neck.

“J... J-james.......” The smaller thrasher tilted his head back and let out a low, shaky moan as James continued to attack his poor neck.

“You like this, huh?” James chuckled as he pulled away to admire the marks he left on Lars’ neck.

“Y..yes, more...” Lars managed to choke out in his haze of lust.  
James trailed more lovebites down to Lars’ chest and began sucking on one of the nipples. Lars’ hips bucked into James’ as every touch sent waves of pleasure rippling through his entire body.

“James.. please....” Lars gasped as James sucked harder and bit down on the nipple, torturing the other one with his calloused hand.

James then trailed light butterfly kisses down to Lars’ stomach, stopping at his hips.

Flicking his tongue into Lars’ navel, James slipped the smaller one’s boxers down, and Lars raised his legs so that James could get them fully off, giggling when James threw his underwear away. Turning back to Lars, and licking his lips, James carefully took the smaller boy’s cock into his mouth, grinning internally at the surprised squeak he got. He carefully sucked him down to the root, fondling his balls as he licked Lars into a cursing, shaking mess.

“James.. FUCK! Slow down, I’m gonna—” Lars panted. As soon as he heard that, James pulled off of Lars’ cock, giving the head a final, tiny suckle.

“Fuck... James... I want you... need you...” Lars whined as James got rid of his clothes and climbed back on top of him.

Who was James to refuse Lars’ begging? He slipped two fingers into Lars’ mouth.

“Suck.” he commanded, in response to the drummer’s confused look. Lars sucked eagerly for a few seconds, slicking James’ fingers up with saliva, pulling them out when he felt they were wet enough.

With two fingers slick with spit, James carefully slid his index inside Lars first, wanting to make sure Lars was loose enough that it wouldn’t hurt, at least that much.

“Does that feel good?” James whispered, looking back at Lars. Lars simply nodded in response. Seeing this a sign he should go further, he slipped a second finger in. Lars gasped and arched his back in what James only hoped was pleasure.

“More?”

“Fuck _yesss_ ,” Lars hissed, eyes squeezed shut.

So James slid in a second finger. The two fingers within the smaller Thrasher scissored and curled, working to stretch him, prepare him for what was to come. And Lars took it readily, gasping and pounding the floor with his fists when James and brushed against his prostate. James brushed the spot a few times, enjoying the sight of Lars coming undone by his hand, before pulling his fingers out. James only chuckled Lars pouted and let out a disappointed whine.

James spat on his hand, and lubed up his aching cock as best as he could.

“Come on, Jamie. Fuck me already!” Lars groaned, every second he waited for James’ cock seeming like eons.

“I’m not gonna fuck you.” James said huskily, dropping his voice an entire octave as he slowly crawled back on top of Lars.

“What I wanna do to you, is make love.”

Lars instinctively hooked his legs around James’ waist as he positioned himself at Lars’ entrance.

“Take me, James.” Lars whispered with a smile through his haze of lust.

As soon as he heard those three little words, James pushed in slowly, gently, so as not to hurt Lars. The velvet tightness that sheathed his cock drove him mad and made him dizzy as he moaned Lars’ name, but he used all his self control to keep himself from coming so soon. He had to make this special for Lars.

The aforementioned Thrasher, meanwhile, was still a bit tense, not used to this feeling at all.

“Relax...” the guitarist cooed, muffling his newfound lover’s cries with passionate, hard kisses, stroking his hair and face. Lars’ tensed up body began to loosen up and relax at James’ comforting, loving touch.

The moment James was sure Lars had fully relaxed, he began to thrust in and out, long, deep and slow strokes. Lars trembled beneath him, moaning and rocking along with James' rhythm.

“Faster... James....” Lars panted after a few minutes had passed, grabbing James’ hair and pulling the blonde closer to him.

“You sure? I don't wanna hurt you...” James mumbled with uncertainty.

“I'll be fine.” Lars reassured him with a small smile.  
And so, James began to speed up the pace of his thrusts; not hard and fast, but not too slow either. When James accidentally brushed against his prostate, he let out a howl of ecstasy, his back arching up off the ground. Seeing the reaction he’d garnered, James changed the angle of his thrusts so that he was hitting whatever it was that made his Lars squirm so.

Eyeing Lars’ leaking cock, he whispered into the smaller boy’s ear,

“Want me to touch you, Princess?”

“Stop fucking calling me that, James — AAH!!” Lars began to retort, before a particularly hard thrust interrupted him with a sharp wave of pleasure. The legs hooked around James’ waist shakily tightened their grips, somehow bringing the guitarist even closer than before.

James ran his thumb over the weeping slit of Lars’ member, eliciting a shaky whine. The taller Thrasher began stroking Lars’ cock in time with his thrusts, and the sounds Lars made in response sang a song James loved to hear, a song of love, passion, want, and devotion. Soon, both their cries filled their tree as they got closer and closer to climax.

“James... I’m gonna... NGH!” Lars gasped.

“Come for me, love.” James whispered. A few strokes and thrusts later, Lars came with a howl, warm, sticky cum flowing onto James’ hand as he shook and trembled from the intensity. The sound was enough to send James over the edge as well, and he came too seconds later into Lars’ ass.

Lars was still shaking from the aftershocks of the pleasure even after James had pulled out and laid down beside him.

“I’ve got you, Lars.” James murmured as he wrapped his arms protectively around Lars’ trembling form. When the shaking had subsided, Lars felt his eyes fill with tears.

“I love you, James!” he cried as buried his face in James’ bare chest, holding him tightly.

“I love you so, so much!”

“I love you too.” James whispered as he returned the embrace, tears of his own threatening to spill over. They stayed like that for a minute or so, before Lars pulled his head back to look up at James. When James saw the tears in his eyes, he immediately wiped them away.

“Don’t cry, my Lars.. please don’t cry...” he said softly.

“They’re tears of joy, James.” Lars reassured him. Seconds later, he yawned, causing James to chuckle.

“Tired, huh?” he asked. Lars nodded lazily in response.

“Rest, love.” he crooned, stroking Lars’ hair until he fell asleep in his arms. James fell asleep soon after Lars. They slept soundly, warm, sated and content in each other’s arms.

-*-*-*-

 _And it wasn’t quite me_  
And it wasn’t quite you  
_I think we made something_  
_Entirely new..._

James awoke to the sound of songbirds singing. With a smile, he kept his arm around Lars and waited patiently for him to wake up. Minutes later, the smaller Thrasher stirred, shifting a little in James’ arms. In the light of the fire, he looked almost angelic. He finally opened one green eye sleepily, smiling tiredly as he looked at James.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” James chuckled, planting a kiss onto Lars’ forehead.

“Good morning, Jamie.” Lars whispered.

“We should, uh, get our clothes on..” James suggested.

“You’re right.”

-=-=-=-

“I wanted to say... last night was the most special night of my life!” Lars gushed as he skipped over to James.

“R-really? Did I do that well?” James asked incredulously.

“Of course!!”

“Was it your.. first time?”

“Yes... was it yours?” Lars countered.

“Yeah.. I just knew all that stuff cuz the other soldiers screwed each other all the time, heh.” James replied.

“Oh really?” Lars giggled.

“Anyways... I’m so happy we’re here together. I’m glad things didn’t go as planned.” the drummer said quietly.

“I’m glad too, my Larsy.” James responded with a smile, before leaning in to kiss Lars on the lips.

“But... we can’t go back. Not after this.” James realized. As Lars came to that realization, he froze. Literally. Spikes of ice formed around his feet as the fear and uncertainty froze him. James held his hand tighter, his heat managing to melt the ice away.

“What are we gonna do?! What if they find us? What if—” James silenced Lars with another kiss.

“It will be alright. Trust me. We’ll live a new life away from them, away from Dave. I promise, everything will be okay.” James whispered. As soon as Lars looked into James’ blue eyes, he knew, he just _knew_ , everything was gonna be fine now that he and James were going to live the rest of their lives together in this tree.

They kissed again, each feeling their love blossoming into something indestructible, that no army, battalion or King could destroy.


End file.
